Failsafe
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: It's perfectly okay to cry when you wake up from a world where your best friend and father were murdered. Slight KF/Rob


**I would've typed this sooner, but I was sobbing and screaming because I thought Dick and Wally were dead… so… OMG THEY WERE SO CLOSE WHEN WALLY WAS ABOUT TO BREAK DOWN AFTER SUPEY DIED! AND ROB SOUNDED ALL SEXY WHEN HE WAS ALL "KF!" AND I DIED A LITTLE AND AHHH! A-AND WHEN ROBIN WAS ON THE PLATFORM AND IT SUCKED HIM BACK, WALLY RAN TO HIS SIDE AND GRABBED HIS HAND AND TRIED TO SAVE HIM AND THEY BOTH GOT SUCKED BACK AND WALLY DIDN'T LET GO AND ROBIN DIDN'T LET GO AND ROBIN HAULED ASS AND SAVED THEM, NOT LETTING GO UNTIL HE KNEW IT WAS SAFE AND HE AND WALLY DIED TOGETHER IN THE END OF THE SESSION AND EARLIER ON IN THE EPISODE, WHEN WALLY CONFIRMED THE ZETA RAYS OR WHATEVER IN THE ALIEN CANNONS, HE HUGGED ROBIN SORT OF AND KINDA RESTED HIS HEAD ON ROB'S SHOULDERS AND POINTED AT THE SCREEN AND IT WAS REALLY CUTE AND THEY CARED FOR EACH OTHER BUT ROBIN LOOKED STUPID IN THE SNOW COSTUME AND I WAS DISAPPOINTED AND WHEN THEY WOKE UP, ROBIN WAS SWEATING ALL SEXY LIKE AND SCARED SICK AND WALLY WAS CLUTCHING HIS HEAD AND—AHHHHHHH! **

**I sobbed for five minutes straight, hardcore choky breath and tears, when I thought Robin and Wally had died, but they were kind of happy tears because I was like, _"At least they died together…" _I paused it at the wrong time because I didn't want to see them die… I'm a pathetic waste… DON'T LOOK AT ME!**

**Disclaimer: *sob* **

**Failsafe**

The second the red discs left Robin's gloves, he turned quickly to face his best friend.

"5 seconds," he whispered, all hope quickly draining from his body.

He could tell Kid Flash was just as hopeless as he was because as the clock hit three, he felt a red gloved hand desperately hold his own. Scared emerald eyes hit his mask and Robin saw the tears burning wildly in them.

"Friends forever," Robin choked out brokenly, closing his tear filled eyes, bowing his head.

"Forever and always," Kid Flash said in the same tone, his hold on the ebony's hand tightening greatly as he bowed his head too.

Then, with a bright and final flash, they both screamed and the world went black.

XxXxX

Dick sat up straight, tears falling fast from his blue eyes.

"Wally!" he cried, his voice shaking.

His eyes darted around the room they were in as fast as they could, praying with more might than Superman that it wasn't real. To his relief, he recognized the ginger on the concrete slab beside him, his chest rising and falling as he stayed locked in what Dick desperately hoped was slumber. The ebony jumped off the slab, not noticing how he was now donned civvies. He covered the short distance with superhuman speed, standing fearfully over the unconscious body. Wally didn't move. A warm tear dripped from Dick's chin, striking Wally's white shirt.

Unbeknownst to the now blurry eyed broken figure, that little drip was like getting a cold bucket of water to the face; it doesn't wake you up but you become less asleep if you're a heavy sleeper. To the others who were actually awake, just Conner and Kaldur at the moment, his tears just looked like sweat. Dick wiped them away, but another one managed to slip from his grasp and hit Wally again. That was enough to make him give off a brief groan of consciousness. The ebony leaned down curiously, about to make sure his friend wasn't in pain.

"Robin!" Wally sat up twice his normal speed, knocking heads with the unsuspecting birdie. **[1]**

Both let out a cry of pain, but it was Dick who actually fell to the ground, clutching his head. When Wally recognized that it was Dick he had knocked heads with, he quickly shrugged off all of his pain and practically fell off the slab, hugging Dick in the best way he could manage, seeing that the ebony was laying on the ground. Tears of his own fell from his emerald eyes, but they were much less dramatic.

"You're alive! We didn't die!" Wally cried happily, shaking in excitement.

Dick returned the hug weakly before releasing Wally so the teen could get up. Once he was to his feet, Wally reached a hand down, helping Dick to his feet. Then the two, both with very severe headaches, surveyed the room. Dick was the first to fly away when he saw Batman standing in the back, talking to the other mentors worriedly. Dick scaled his own slab before tackling the Dark Knight in a bone crushing hug, drying his tears on the bulletproof fabric. Batman's eyes widened in surprise and he threw his hands up.

"Robin?" Batman stared confused down at his sidekick, his ward and his whole world with a single glance.

The ebony held tight to his left hand with his right wrist, locking himself in the hug. He shouted something excitedly into the bat symbol on his mentor's chest, but it was just a muffled jumble of sound. Batman looked to the other mentors for help, feeling as awkward as a Nazi at a Jew church camp. The Flash looked over at him assuredly.

"Hug back," he offered, his voice barely above a breath.

That response seemed to be the equivalent of the Flash telling him that Alfred had died in a horrible self-induced inferno. He tensed, his eyes widening in horror. The red spandexed hero shot him a glare. Batman sighed, nervously wrapping his arms around his sidekick. It wasn't that he didn't love Dick; in fact, the little ebony was his everything. He just wasn't good at this 'affection' thing. He was a foster dad, not a real one. It wasn't in his job description to be a touchy-feely person. When Dick backed off from the hug, Batman was quick to drop his hands back to his side, his face red under the mask.

Dick furiously scrubbed at his face. Most of the tears had been from the fear of losing Wally, but a big portion of them were for his mentor. He had seen Batman's face in the session over the screen, his eyes wide with fear before the batship had been destroyed by an inevitable blast.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, walking back to his slab.

His eyes scanned over the room, nodding in approval as he saw everyone was alive. He only really cared about his best friend and his 'dad', and sense they were okay, he was too. It didn't stop him from hugging his knees as he sat on the concrete slab, waiting for an explanation to what the Hell just happened, but it made him feel better.

**[1] Wally seemed to be in pain when he woke up, Captain Marvel was holding him up… I just figured I'd give it a little spin. **

**So… OOC… cockily written… now shame is riddling my body as I realize that I'm the "cocky bitch" Eminem rapped about in some song… Is it bad that I have to insult myself hardcore to write mildly well? *sigh***

"**Death is a _permanent solution _to a _temporary problem_." **

**-F.J. **


End file.
